Past is Back
by Mrs.Seymor Birkhoff
Summary: Nikita and Michaels daughter, Miranda, is safe with a family that has been protecting her for 15 years. One day Amanda finds out about her, kills the parents, and takes the girl.
1. There goes my life

Miranda was just getting home from school. She would have expected to see her "mom" sitting on the couch to ask her how her day was but their was nothing. She flung her backpack on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom!?" She yelled trying to figure out where her mom was. "Dad!?" She yelled a little quieter finding no one. She opened the fridge and grabbed an apple. After taking a bite and shutting the fridge she picked up her backpack and took walked toward her room. On the way to her room she heard noises in her mom's room. She opened the door slowly and walked toward the other side of the king sized bed. On the side of the bed what she saw would never get out of her head. Her mother and father were dead, gunshots in the head. Miranda Automatically dropped her backpack and apple she had taken one bite out of on the floor. She put her hand on the wall to keep from falling, tears filled her eyes as she fell back. "No, no, no..." She said in almost whispering voice she wanted to run out and cry and call the police but as soon as she turned around she saw a woman with red hair with two big men wearing all black. "Who..." she tried to ask but before she could say anything the red-haired woman put a napkin over Miranda's mouth and she passed out.

She was laying on the floor as they all were staring at her. "What do you want us to do with her Amanda?" One of the men asked her.

"Take her to the car, then follow us back to the lair." She said still looking at Miranda

"And the parents?" He asked again.

"Make it look like a robbery." She said as she turned away and let them do as they were asked.

* * *

Michael and Nikita were talking in Division. Nikita was worried about something going wrong.

"Michael I can feel it, I know something gonna go wrong... I just..." She was stopped when Michael put his hand on her face and kisses her.

"Hey we've run Division for seven years, we haven't had a problem that we couldn't fix, right? Everything's going to be fine. Were getting close to the end, were almost done. okay?" Michael asked her head still in his palm. She nods and kisses him again.

"Hey, we need your guys help somethings going on with the computer. Birkhoff thinks it's a virus." Alex says rushing in the room looking a little worried. Nikita looks at Michael then walks towards the computers.

* * *

When Miranda woke up the first thing she saw was A video camera. She tried to get up but was cuffed to a chair. She struggled to get up a little but was stopped when she heard a woman's voice.

" You shouldn't try to struggle, it won't help." Miranda looked up after hearing the woman's voice.

"Who are you." She asked confused.

"My name's Amanda, I know you don't know me but I know all about you." She said staring at her.

"What do you want, I didn't do anything. Why do you want me?" Miranda asked confused to as why this woman she had never seen in her life wanted her.

"I don't want you, I want your Parents." Now Miranda was really confused.

"What are you talking about? My parents are dead, and I'm assuming you're the one who killed them." Tears started to fill her eyes.

"The parents who raised you yes, Biological, that's a different story." Amanda said, she had an evil smile on her face and no mercy for children.

"Wha..." She started before she was interrupted. Tears were running down her face.

"I know this is a lot for a fifteen year old to take in but you were adopted... kind of. Your mom and dad were in a Secret Government agency known as Division. They couldn't keep you, the job was to dangerous for a baby so the family took you without knowing the mother or father. I was working with them and I felt so stupid when I found out about Nikita and Michael's daughter, I should have known when Nikita had her 12 month recovery in barley her second year of Division it wasn't just a recovery." Amanda went on while Miranda sat there confused. She didn't know what to think. The only parents she ever knew were taken from her and she didn't know what to think about these people she's never even met. She looked at Amanda.

"Now let's send a Video to mommy and daddy." Amanda said heading toward the camera.

* * *

Alex, Nikita, and Michael walked up to the computer Birkhoff was sitting at.

"What's going on Birkhoff?" Nikita asked concerned walking quickly towards the computer.

"I'm not quite sure but, I think it's some kind of..." Before Birkhoff could finish Amanda was on the screen of the computer. Nikita was in shock. She hadn't seen Amanda even over the computer in 3 years.

"Amanda..." Alex added confused and looked at Nikita and then Michael.

"Hello Nikita, Michael." Nikita turned her head toward Michael who was also still in shock.

"Birkhoff..." Nikita looked at him.

"Already on it Niki." He said as he started to trace the signal. Amanda broke the silence after a couple of seconds.

"You know Nikita I can't belive I just figured this out." Nikita didn't understand what she was saying Until Amanda pointed the camera towards Nikita and Michael's daughter. Nikita covered her mouth and took a few steps back not believing what she was seeing. She looked at Michael.

"She has Miranda, Michael..." Micheal's jaw almost dropped but he took immediate action. Almost pushing Birkhoff out of his seat he went over to the computer.

"Why do you have her!?" Michael asked furiously. Alex and Birkhoff were confused they didn't know who Miranda was. Amanda turned the camera back to her.

"To get to you, and Nikita of course. I am going to use her to take you and Division down little at a time." Amanda ended the call. Nikita was sitting on the floor against the wall her hands still over her mouth. She was almost going to cry. Michael ran over to her and helped her up. He hugged her and kept telling her "it would be okay." Alex and Birkhoff looked at each other confused.

"Guys, Who's Miranda?" Birkhoff asked afraid of the answer. Nikita was still in too much shock to answer so Michael turned around and looked at them.

"Miranda is our daughter..." Michael said as Alex and Birkhoff stared at him and Nikita with wide eyes. They were so confused and had so many questions but they were also scared to find out what Amanda was capable of doing to a fifteen year old girl.

* * *

**Please give your thoughts on this chapter. I hope to write more soon!**


	2. What now

The room was silent for a minute or two, all of them were surprised about what they had heard, or seen. Alex barley broke the silence.

"How?" She asked

"After about a year in Division Nikita and I started our relationship, When I found out she was pregnant I knew that we couldn't tell Amanda or Percy so I sent her on what I told Amanda was a 1 year recovery but really she couldn't be seen in that condition..." Michael was cut off by Nikita.

"Or I would've been cancelled. We gave Miranda to a good family, we thought she would have been safe, and she was..." Nikita started to say something but Michael finished for her.

"Until now..." Birkhoff and Alex were still surprised to hear about their child that they've hidden for 15 years. The room was silent once again as Nikita and Michael were silently thinking of a plan to save their daughter.

* * *

"What are you going to do to her?" A guy asked Amanda.

"I don't know, I've never dealt with someone this young and believe it or not, I have a conscious." Amanda said looking through the window that was disguised as a mirror in the room the girl was in. "She doesn't have any information, she's just leverage." She said still looking at the girl through the window.

"Leverage? Why do you need leverage?" The guy asked. Amanda turned around to look at the man.

"You know about my battle with Nikita, it's been going on for almost 10 years, I like to hurt her she likes to hurt me, and the battle won't stop till one of us is dead." She said not flinching once during her sentence. Amanda's guy nodded then walked away. Amanda stared back into the window still deciding what she was going to do.

* * *

After the shock went away the anger started to kick in and Nikita was pissed.

"Birkhoff did you get a signal?" She asked stabilising her self and walking toward the computer.

"Not completely but I got a general area." Birkhoff said typing and looking at the screen.

"Look up locations in the area." Michael commanded as he walked towards Nikita, then turned her toward him.

"Were going to find her, Okay?" Nikita nodded then hugged him. She had tears in her eyes but she wasn't crying. Alex was next to Birkhoff looking for locations that Amanda could be at.

"Okay, we've got an abandoned hospital in that area, kind of in the middle of no where." Birkhoff said still typing.

"Great, that's probably where she is." Michael said walking towards Birkhoff and Alex.

"In the middle of no where, sounds like Amanda's style" Alex said looking at Nikita who at this point already had two guns in her hands. Alex knew that she should let Nikita and Michael do this on their own, it was their kid. Besides, she could help more here with Birkhoff. Nikita gave Michael a gun.

"Ready?" Michael asked Nikita. She nodded and they were both out of the room, in the SUV, and on their way to go save their daughter.

* * *

"I sent the directions to your GPS Mikey." Birkhoff said through Michael's com.

"Alright, thanks Birkhoff." He said then looked back at Nikita.

"Michael..." She tried to talk but she couldn't find the words, but Michael could tell what she was trying to say. He was looking at the road but foucused on her.

"So we save her, and then what? She can sleep in a recruit room in Division?" She looked at Michael who was still looking at the road but he sighed at Nikita's questions.

"She doesn't have a family to go back to. We can't put her in foster care, Amanda will just go after her again and maybe more people we don't even know about. She could stay with us at Division but...Michael, I don't know how to be a mother?" Nikita had tears in her eyes. Michael pulled over so he could talk to her.

"You would be an awesome mother Nikita. I've seen you with Alex, You act like a mother to her all the time, and you won't be alone. I'll be there as a father. We can get through this" Michael grabs Nikita's hand. "Together, Okay?" Nikita hugged Michael and he returned. nAfter about 30 seconds He pulled away and started the car. The rest of the ride was silent until they pulled toward an old looking hospital.

"Were here." He said and looked at Nikita nodded and they waited for the plan to take place.

* * *

**Please give your thoughts on the story so far. I enjoy reading the reveiws!**


	3. Rescue

Amanda walked into the room that held Miranda. Miranda glared at her with fear in her eyes.

"Relax, if I was going to hurt you, I would have done it already." Amanda said looking at her smiling evil.

"You did hurt me already, like a lot." Miranda said as she started to get tears in her eyes but didn't let them fall down her face. Their was a second of silence before she started to speak again. "I can't help you with anything, Just let me go and..." She didn't know what to say she had forgotten her mother and father were dead, at least the only ones she ever knew. "And...I..I'll figure something out." She said shaky but confidently.

"Feisty, just like your mother." Amanda said then took a sip of tea she had sitting on the tall, metal table.

"I don't even know who my mother is! I don't even know who you are!" She looked at Amanda.

"Tell me, did you know you were adopted?" Amanda asked still holding her glass of tea.

"I...No...uh...they never..." she tried to make her words into a sentence.

"Hmm." Amanda took another sip of her tea as one of her men entered the room.

"Amanda we spotted a vehical outside. Black, SUV." He said as he saw Amanda's smile turn to a frown.

"Nikita..." Amanda said as she put her tea down and quickly walked out of the room to look at the security cameras footage of her in Michael talking in the SUV.

"Don't let them get anywhere near the girl." She said walking towards the spot she knew Nikita and Michael would reach.

* * *

Michael got out first then Nikita. As soon as they got out they were being shot at. They hid behind the car as they shot at the people who were shooting at them. Soon, all the men Amanda sent outside were dead but both Nikita and Michael knew there were more waiting inside. They used hand signals until they reached the front door. Michael kicked down the doors and they both shot a total of 5 men who were waiting for them. They went up all the floors and found nothing until they reached the 16th floor, that's where they found Miranda. Nikita walked up to the Window that was disguised as a mirror in the room Miranda was in and saw her hands cuffed into the chair.

"Miranda..." Nikita said in disbelief and walked toward the door that went into the room, but before she was even half way to the door Amanda came out of the hallway near the door. Nikita wiped out her gun and Michael did the same behind her. Amanda scoffed.

"I don't think you want to do that..." She said calmly

"You have no idea how much I want to do this." Nikita tried hard not to pull the trigger.

"Kill me and your daughter dies." Amanda says smiling evilly.

"And how is that Amanda?" Nikita asked scared but curious.

"Nano toxins, you want the antidote you let me leave, no questions." Amanda said

"No, that's to simple of a trade for you Amanda, there's something else to this." Nikita said walking closer to Amanda with the gun. Suddenly Amanda knocked Nikita to the floor and pulled out a gun and shot Michael in the shoulder then leg. Michael let out a deep yelp.

"MICHAEL!" Nikita yelled still on the floor. Before Nikita could get up Amanda stepped on her leg and pushed the heel of her high-heels into her leg. Nikita groaned in pain.

"I was lying, and now you can join your daughter." Amanda said through gritted teeth then kicked Nikita in the face. She turned around thinking Nikita was unconscious but before she could even have time to be surprised she was knocked out on the floor."

"Not today, bitch." She said out of breath. She wanted to kill her but she was more worried about Micheal now.

"Michael... Michael, hey, look at me Michael." She took off her scarf and wrapped it around his leg, she couldn't do anything for his shoulder right now. She lifted him on his feet and put his hand around her shoulder.

"Miranda..." He barely managed to say.

"I'll come back for her but right now, we need to get you to the car." She said taking Michael all the way back down the steps and out to the car. Nikita sat Michael in the passenger seat.

"Keep pressure on your shoulder, I'll be right back." Nikita said out of breath rushing back inside. When Nikita made it to the door she was a little hesitant opening it but didn't have time to be scared. She opened the door and quickly grabbed the keys to the cuffs that were surprisingly easy to find.

"Who are you?" Miranda asked as her mother freed her. Nikita looked at her as she rubbed her wrist.

"I'm your mother... biologically, My names Nikita, but we have to go...come on." Nikita said out of breath. Miranda nodded at her able to push-off the news for now, she could see her mother was in a hurry so she did as she was asked and followed her. They went down the steps and out the door. Michael was happy to see them both out safely. Nikita opened the back door for Miranda and got into the driver's seat. As soon as everyone was in she floored and they were on thier way back to Division.


	4. Hello's

"Birkhoff, Michael was shot, twice, i need you to get him to medical as soon as we get back." Nikita said through her com.

"Alright Niki, me and Alex will wait for you." Birkhoff replied.

"Thanks nerd." She said then turned off her com. Nikita looked in the mirror at her daughter who was looking out the window of the car.

"Where are we going?" Miranda asked as she turned away from the window and looked at Nikita.

"Somewhere safe." Nikita said looking at her through the mirror. Miranda then turned and looked back out the window. The rest of the ride was silent until they reached Division. They pulled into a garage inside Division. Nikita got out first seeing Birkhoff and Alex waiting for them by the elevator. Alex then Birkhoff ran to help Nikita get Michael out of the SUV as Miranda slowly stepped out. She didn't know anybody or what was going on, she was just scared. Alex and Birkhoff were distracted by Miranda but still managed to get Michael out of the car.

"We'll take him to medical, you just, help her out." Alex said as she wrapped Michael's arm around her shoulder and Birkhoff got the other side. Nikita nodded and walked towards Miranda.

"What is this place?" Miranda asked looking around the room.

"It's..." Nikita didn't know whether to answer the question. "It's a place called Division. When we get inside there's going to be a lot of people. They are trained assassins, but don't worry they won't hurt you. They're gonna stare at Me and you and it will get dead silent, but I don't want you to worry were gonna tell everyone why you're here after we get you a little more settled in."

"Settled in? You live here?" She asked shocked.

"We have an apartment but we spend the night here a lot. The job's kind of full time." Nikita said. Miranda looked down.

"Hey. It'll be okay. No one can hurt you here. This is a safe place." Nikita tried to smile and Miranda did the same. When Miranda did this it reminded her so much of Michael. She could tell that Michael was her father. She had some of Nikita's features like her lips and hair but the rest was all Michael. The eyes, the nose, ears, everything. Nikita smiled.

"What?" Miranda asked and laughed a little at Nikita smiling at her so much.

"Oh, you just remind me so much of Mi.. Your father." Nikita replied trying to wipe away her smile. Miranda smiled back. Nikita expected this to be so much harder than it actually was. They got along very well so far. The two girls walked toward the elevator that led them to the level they would meet everyone else in Medical.

"Guys." Nikita said when the girls reached the doorway into medical. "This is Michael and my daughter, Miranda." She said as Miranda shyly smiled and shook Alex and Birkhoff's hand.

"Nice to meet you." They said to her. She smiled back at them.

"Well there's no doubting this is Michael's kid, she looks EXACTLY like him." Alex said looking at Nikita. They all laughed as Michael lifted his head to get a good look at his daughter. He smiled and laughed. This transition was hard for hm to, especially after Hailey. The daughter he lost along with his wife in a car bomb.

"I'm gonna go update Ryan on the situation." Birkhoff said as he started to walk out of Medical.

"Ya, i'm gonna go with him. I can take Miranda and show her around and stuff if you want."

"It's up to you." Nikita looked at Miranda.

"Sure." Miranda said she had a slight smile on her face and followed Alex out of Medical. Nikita walked towards Michael.

"She's..." Michael started.

"I know." Nikita said smiling.

"We can have a... a family." Michael said. That was the one thing he always wanted with Nikita. She nodded and kissed Michael.

"Ah." Michael said softly as Nikita was putting a little pressure on his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled. They both couldn't stop smiling.

"It should be healed up pretty good in about Two weeks." She said, her smile fading a little.

"Sounds good, doctor." Michael said bringing the smile back on Nikita's face. They sat down and talked for hours and played around together. They were just happy to know the feeling of having family. It was perfect.

* * *

**Please review and give your thoughts. Hope you guys liked it.**


	5. Sweet 16?

**8 Months Later**

"Good morning sunshine." Nikita said entering Miranda's room in their spacious apartment. "Happy sweet 16!" Miranda looked at her tiered and surprised. "I gave birth to you what? Did you think I'd forget?" Nikita smirked. "But you still have to go to school today." Nikita smiled as she opened the curtains to a big window. Nikita had enrolled Miranda in a school 5 months ago under a fake identity after she was sure she would be safe. Miranda through her pillow over her face.

"Mmm...nooooo..." She muttered under her pillow. Nikita was use to this response by now.

"Part of your birthday present, no training today." Nikita had taught her daughter how to protect herself in case anyone came after her.

"Yay..." She said sarcastically and tiered.

"Except remind me your identity." Nikita said teasingly. Miranda took the pillow off her head and sat up.

"I've had this identity for 5 months, I am not going to forget." She said a little frustrated.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem telling me." Nikita folded her arms and looked at her daughter. Miranda sighed.

"Grace Skylar." She said and looked at her student id with that name on it and her picture.

"Good." Nikita smiled but she wasn't necessarily happy. She thought it was sad her daughter had to live like this but their were no other options. "Now get ready, you still have to eat." Nikita exited the room and went to go make some breakfast.

"What are we having?" Michael crept up behind her and had made her jump.

"Uhhh... Michael don't sneak up on me like that." She lightly punched him. "I'm just making some pancakes, you want some?" Nikita asked.

"Umm... No, I'm good with coffee." Michael raised his mug then took a sip. Nikita shrugged and continued cooking. About 20 minutes later Miranda exited her room with her backpack. and sat at the table where her pancakes were.

"Pancakes?" she sounded surprised.

"Yes. It's your birthday!" Nikita exclaimed it seemed she was more excited about this than anyone else. She went to go get her present as she ate her pancakes. Nikita sat a small box on the table. Miranda looked up at her then opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a silver, heart-shaped charm with little designs all over it. "Do you like it?" Nikita asked standing behind her next to Michael.

"It's... perfect." She put it on then hugged Nikita really tight, then Michael. "Thank you guys so much!" They both smiled back at her.

"Alright let's go, don't want you to be late." Nikita put her hand on her shoulder. Miranda nodded then they both headed for the door.

"Bye ladies." Michael called out to them on their way out.

"Bye!" They both replied at the same time. Then the door was shut and Michael was alone. Not even 5 minutes later Nikita's phone started to ring.

"Oh, she left it here." Michael said to himself as he answered the phone. "Hello." Michael said into the phone.

"Hey, we need you and Nikita in Division ASAP. We have something you'll want to see." Alex said through the phone.

"Okay, we'll be on our way as soon as Nikita gets back. Michael said calmly and hung up the phone. He grabbed his coat and waited for Nikita in the parking lot. She was worried when she pulled up and Michael got in the car.

"What's wrong?" She asked Michael.

"Alex called, said we need to get to Division ASAP." Michael said looking at her. Nikita nodded and drove towards Division.

* * *

Nikita and Michael walked towards Alex and Birkhoff who were at Division earlier than them today.

"What is it?" Nikita asked.

"There was a breach in your computer. It's weird because it was just your computer and not all the Division system." Birkhoff said looking at the computer then Nikita.

"Okay, can you trace where the breach came from?" Nikita asked concerned.

"It'll take a few hours, but yes I can." He said still looking at her.

"Alright, then get to it." Nikita said walking out of the room with Michael following her.

**6 Hours Later**

"Niki, I got something." Birkhoff said.

"What?" She asked.

"Well whoever it was is only about an hour and a half away from here. They hacked to see all your personal info like schedules and addresses and said stuff like that." Birkhoff still typing.

"Why would someone want to know all of this?" Nikita asked confused.

"Well, someone could be sabotaging something. Who wants you to suffer?" It took them both a minute but soon they couldn't realize how they have missed it. Then Michael walked in.

"Amanda." She said "What exactly did she hack into?"

"A lot of stuff but mostly..." Birkhoff was silent for a second then turned to Nikita. "Stuff about Miranda, her school, what time she gets out, where you pick her up." Nikita looked at Michael then he looked at his watch.

"She gets out in 10 minutes." Michael said looking at Nikita. They both ran to the SUV and sped to her school.

* * *

They were in the parking lot as all the kids were exiting the highschool. They both exited the car and looked for their daughter. She wasn't in her usual spot so they kept looking. Nikita turned to her left to see Amanda with 2 guys standing on each side of her, they didn't have her yet and they weren't going to get her.

"Michael." She said softly then gestured towards Amanda. Michael nodded and they both went behind the car that Amanda was standing at they went to each side then quickly shot the guards next to Amanda and pointed their weapons at her. She just laughed, everyone was panicking and screaming and running. Miranda ran up to them.

"What's..." Nikita stopped her.

"Miranda, get in the car." She did as she was told seeing the situation. "What's so funny, Amanda?" Nikita asked looking at her then Michael.

"You think this was an accident." She turned her glare from straight to Nikita. Nikita was confused Amanda played a lot of games but she didn't get this one. By this time they expecting the cops to be here the school and parking lot was empty.

"So what, this was all a set-up?" Nikita asked sarcastically. Amanda just smiled. "What do you think you're gonna do?" She looked at Nikita.

"You'll see." She more guys pull up in another car. They started shooting at Nikita and Michael forcing them behind the car away from Amanda . Then they all drove away. They could now hear the sirens of police cars so they quickly got in the car and left the highschool, where Miranda would not be returning to due to Amanda's exposures.

**Later In Division...**

Miranda was in an old recruit room resting since going to back to their apartment was to dangerous. She was facing towards the wall shocked by what she had seen today. Nikita entered the room hoping to talk to her.

"Hey, are you okay." She asked sitting at the edge of the bed. Miranda turned around.

"I'll manage... I can't go back there can I." She asked. Nikita shaked her head.

"I'm sorry. and not only about that but everything you saw today. You shouldn't have to see that especially on your birthday, which I'm also sorry about, it was supposed to be better but..." Miranda cut her off.

"Amanda?" she asked as she sat up on the bed. Nikita nodded.

"Get some sleep. We have a bigger space to train tomorrow and we can't leave Division for... awhile." She said standing up. Miranda nodded and started to lay down again. "Good night." Nikita said walking out of the room.

"Night." Miranda replied and shut her eyes. Nikita shut the door when Michael came behind her.

"I'm sorry." He said holding one of her shoulders. Nikita turned around and looked at him with some tears in her eyes.

"I didn't think it would be this bad, I didn't know Amanda would..." Michael cut her off.

"Hey, you kept her safe, we both did. It will be okay, soon." Michael said as they hugged. "I'm always here." After their hug they walked into another recruit room and slept there until the next morning.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Please give your thoughts.**


	6. No

**The Next** **Morning**

Michael woke-up before Nikita and went down to where he would usually see Birkhoff, by his computer.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked as it seemed Birkhoff didn't get any rest all night.

"Just checking our systems, making sure no one's a mole or contacting with..." Birkhoff looked up dramatically and said in a weird, deep, demon sound voice. "THE DEVIL!" Michael quietly laughed and looked up at the screen for a while."

"What's wrong."Nikita's voice made him jump a little.

"Hey you're awake." He paused for a second. "Where's Miranda?" He asked looking around.

"She's asleep, it's still kind of early and well... she's not an early bird." She tried to make herself sound happy but anyone could see through her act.

"What's wrong with you, you are giving off a low energy." Birkhoff said still looking at his computer.

"Just tiered still... I didn't sleep that well." she said smiling slightly. They both looked at her in disbelief, they've never seen her so low.

"I'm fine." Nikita said as she started walking back towards the recruit rooms to wake Miranda up.

"Dude..." Birkhoff started to say to Michael after Nikita was out of sight.

"I know. She just needs space for a while." He said looking back up at the screen to double-check Birkhoff's work.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"And if someone tries to grab you what do you do?" Nikita asked her daughter who was punching the bags.

"Go for their weak spot." She answered still punching.

"Which is where?" Nikita asked watching her move. Miranda suddenly stopped.

"Why are you being so hard today, this no different from if we were at home." She asked a little out of breath facing her mother.

"There was almost an attack, you..." She was cut-off.

"Yeah, Almost. How do you know that I couldn't have handled them myself?" She asked

"That's not the point... You need to keep practicing, I've been for I don't know how long and I still can't take them all the time." Nikita said straight forward. Miranda sighed and walked away leaving Nikita alone until Michael walked in.

"You can't push her to hard, you'll push her away." He said walking towards her.

"I just want her to be ready." She said taking a drink of water.

"I know but she needs time." Michael said as he sat down next to her.

"She doesn't have time, you saw what happened..." Michael interrupted her.

"Hey, hey, down here, we have all the time in the world." He said looking at her but she still didn't believe him.

"Something doesn't feel right. It might not even be about yesterday, I just feel... You know how it is when I get this feeling something bad happens Michael and, if I'm not around, I want her to be able to defend herself from Amanda, or anyone else."She said standing up and pacing around.

"You know very well that she can handle herself, and that you're not going anywhere." Michael said and kissed her on the forehead before she could say anything else and left.

* * *

Nikita walked into ops to find Michael and Birkhoff looking at his computer.

"What are you guys looking at?" She asked as she came closer.

"Nothing big, just a little bug." Birkhoff said concentrated. Nikita nodded and looked at the big screen then to the floor then back up again to see something that made her jump. It was Amanda.

* * *

It took them all a minute to adjust even though they didn't know why they were surprised. The feeling Nikita had was getting worse and worse.

"God, can't this bitch just leave us alone." Birkhoff said under his breath.

"Nice to see you to Birkhoff." Amanda said through he screen.

"What do you want Amanda, I'm getting sick of your games. I found my daughter and were all happy and that's something you just can't live with can you?" She said staring at the screen.

"Oh no, I was counting on it and I had to let you get a little attached and... distracted for my plan to work." She said smiling evilly.

"You expect us to believe this was all a plan... for you to do what exactly?" Nikita asked sarcastically.

"Okay so if my plan is so fake tell me this." Amanda paused for a second. "When's the last time you've seen or even talked to Alex?" Amanda's words felt like they had just punched Nikita in the gut. Michael and Birkhoff could see that. She felt so stupid. How could she not notice Alex was missing. She knew she cared for her daughter a lot but not enough to miss something like that. "Maybe about...1, 1 and half days?" Amanda asked but she already knew the answer.

"No.." Nikita shook her head in disbelief and looked at Michael who was staring at the screen in shock seeing the confirmation. Nikita looked back at the screen and saw Alex strapped into a chair. After about 10 seconds of this image the call ended.


	7. Losing hold part 1

"Birkhoff, trace that signal." Said angrily but trying to stay calm.

"I can't Niki, she jammed the signal...I" Before he could finish Nikita kicked a computer of one of the tables breaking it loudly.

"Nikita!" Michael yelled surprised and angrily.

"How could we have missed it!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and turned around with tears in her eyes running her hands through her hair. "How could I have not noticed she was missing!" She yelled in the same tone then collapsed on the floor. Michael ran towards her, he'd never seen her this hurt before not even when Amanda had Miranda. Birkhoff was speechless to see Nikita like that.

"Hey, hey... Nikita...Ni... Look at me Nikita!" He said kneeling to her height.

"What are you gonna say Michael? She's fine? We'll find her?" She said looking at him. Michael was surprised to see Nikita this bad. "She's not fine, We didn't notice she was gone for 1 and a half fucking days!" Now she was getting worse she stood up and paced back and forth and ran her hand through her hair. Michael grabbed her shoulders.

"Nikita you need to calm down..." He was going to continue but Nikita didn't let him.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when that bitch has my Daughter!" Nikita was yelling and didn't realize what she said until after she said it. Birkhoff and Michael were shocked to hear that from her.

"Alex... I mean Alex..." She said calmly sounding like she gave up.

"We'll find her..." Birkhoff said seriously. Nikita nodded looking around making sure her daughter wasn't around. When she fond that she wasn't she let out a sigh of relief but still wasn't knowing where Alex was.

* * *

**Alex's Dream**

Alex was running down the Division halls, it looked like she was looking for something. It was all empty until she entered where the inner circle was now to find it was how it used to be when Amanda was running Division. She looked up to see Amanda walking towards her and then looked down to see herself in a recruit uniform.

"What's going on? How are you here?" Alex asked backing up as Amanda walked closer to her.

"Why don't you ask him." Alex backed-up into Percy and quickly turned around.

"What are you doing here? This area is off-limits for recruits." He said looking at her.

"What..." Alex asked confused hearing him say "recruit."

"You better leave before we decide to make any... rash decisions." Amanda said from behind. Percy moved out-of-the-way of the door. When she shut the door she didn't know what to do. So she headed for her old room. The door to her room shut and when she turned around she saw Sean.

"Sean?" Alex asked confused. Sean was dead.

"Alex... you killed me..." He said softly.

" .No." She said and turned around to see Thom, then Nathan, then Ronny. They were all getting closer to her so she dropped to the floor and held on to her knees. "No. No. No." She repeated until she lifted up her head. She found herself at her old home in her bedroom, still in her recruit clothes. Quickly, she stood then her father walked in. "Papa?" She asked sadly.

"You disappoint me Alexandra... You aren't what I raised you to be." He said standing in front of her.

"I told you that I couldn't be what you wanted me to be Papa, you never listened to me." Alex said. It looked like he was going to say something but he was shot in the head.

"Papa!" Alex yelled terrified. She looked up to see Nikita holding a gun to her head smiling. "Nikita?" She asked sadly and confused. She heard the sound of Nikita's gun fire...

**End Dream**

Alex woke-up jumped a little and took a deep breath. There wasn't much room to jump since Amanda had strapped her into the chair. She was sweating a little, she had tears in her eyes and running down her face. Alex not remembering what happened looked around the room to find Amanda slightly behind her but more to her left.

"You put that dream in my head, didn't you?" She asked turning back forward know where she was.

"Actually no, but I did hear all of it." She sat down on a stool in front of Alex. "Want to talk about it?" She asked as she crossed her legs.

"This isn't one of your psychology sessions Amanda." She said angrily.

"No, you're right, but it's not like you can tell Nikita, right?" She said staring at Alex while she stared back, hatred in both of their eyes.

"Why do you care Amanda?" Alex asked "You think that because Nikita has a daughter in the picture now that you can get me on your side, convince me that your good? Well you are sadly mistaken because that girl is like a sister to me and Nikita..." Alex paused for a couple of seconds. "I may not talk to Nikita as much anymore, but I still know that she'll always be there for me." She finished and tilted her back

"Oh, that's why she forgot about you for almost 2 days right, she didn't even notice you were missing." Amanda said as she stood up.

"She..." Alex tried to answer but couldn't find anything to say.

"That's what I thought." She said heading towards the door. "We'll pick this up later Alex, I have some... buisness to attented to." Amanda said and then left.

* * *

**Sorry Miranda Wasn't In This Chapter But Please Reveiw. **


	8. Losing hold part 2

Amanda picked up her phone off a small table just outside the room Alex was in. After dialing a number he sat at a desk just across from the room.

"I have her." Amanda said into the phone.

"Did you convince her?" someone asked over the phone.

"Not yet." Amanda replied.

"Maybe she needs some... help to realize which side she should be on." The person over the phone said.

"No, not until it's necessary." She said quickly.

"Wow, wouldn't have expected that out of you Amanda." The person said.

"Well this isn't Nikita, Ari. I still have a chance to get her on our side." She sounded as if she was going to continue but Ari spoke.

"Really Amanda? Nikita and Alex have been with each other for almost 10 year, you really think you can get her on our side?" Ari asked. Amanda was silent.

"How quick can you be here?" She replied but didn't answer his question.

"Umm... 45 minutes." He said.

"Okay." Amanda said then hung up the phone.

* * *

Nikita found her Miranda in the recruit training room alone punching a bag.

"Wow, training without me even telling you to, I'm impressed." Nikita walked over to her trying to stay calm. Miranda stopped punching the bag.

"Ya, just... felt like it I guess." Miranda said looking at her mother.

"I... I'm sorry for pushing you so hard, I'll try to lighten up." Nikita said then smiled slightly. Miranda smiled back. Nikita started to leave until Miranda called her back.

"Wait... where's Alex?" Miranda asked. Nikita turned around. She was speechless she didn't know what to say but, her daughter was old enough and that was something she forgot sometimes.

"Alex... Alex was... Amanda has her." She replied in a shaky voice.

"What?" Miranda said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but... we'll find her, trust me, okay." Nikita said trying to believe herself. Miranda nodded then Nikita walked away.

* * *

Ari walked into the room Amanda was in, just outside of the room Alex was in.

"How was your drive." Amanda asked.

"Just another." Ari replied. Amanda nodded.

"Where is Miss Udinov?" Ari asked.

"Just through there, follow me." They said then walked into the room. Alex looked at them. Her eyes widened when she saw Ari.

"I brought a guest." Amanda said.

"...Ari." Alex said annoyed

"Alexandra." Ari replied "You got me fired." He said walking towards her.

"You tried to kill me, and this was a long time ago." She said looking at Ari.

"I almost had Zetrov, I was very close." He said

"Yeah, then we stopped you." She replied. "Who knows what you would have done." She continued.

"Oh yes, I heard about how your little friends forgot about you." Ari said standing next to the chair Amanda had just sat down in.

"What's your point? Both of you. I don't have anything to do with Zetrov anymore." Alex replied.

"Oh, we know. That was just a conversation starter." Ari said.

"Then what are you doing, why are we talking, why aren't you torturing me?" She asked facing Amanda.

"Oh, we're not there yet." Amanda said back to her. "There wouldn't be any need for torture if you would help us, it's really simple actually. All we want is some help taking down Nikita and Division." Amanda finished. Alex Smirked

"You know, Nikita told me about the story you told her, about your past. And somehow I wasn't surprised Amanda..." She stared at Amanda. "Or should I say Helen." Alex said knowing it would piss Amanda off. Amanda slapped her in the face then wrapped a thin wire around her throat.

"Don't you ever call me that." She said through gritted teeth then let go of the wire. Alex coughed uncontrollably.

"You want war? You got it. And let's just be clear on this. I wouldn't help you or turn against Nikita, if my life depended on it." Alex said out of breath. Amanda stared at Alex for a couple of seconds then stormed out of the room Ari following her.

* * *

"Amanda honestly did you think you could turn her on our side." Ari asked.

"No." Amanda replied simply. Ari looked confused.

"Then why did you..." Ari started.

"Just watch, it'll be good if she thinks we want her help. When the enemy thinks they have the upper hand, through my years of psychology, I discovered they're easier to break." Amanda stopped then looked at a camera. "Especially when Nikita is there to watch."

* * *

**Please Review and give thoughts. Hope you guys liked it.**


	9. The Edge

Amanda walked out of the room Alex was in taking off gloves that were a little bloody.

"How did it go?" Ari asked sitting in a chair waiting for Amanda.

"I think were ready to make the call now. She looks bad enough for the plan." Amanda said throwing the gloves into a trash can.

"I thought we were going to use Alexandra to our advantage." Ari said confused

"I've come up with a better plan, one that doesn't involve any coöperation, at least from Alex." Amanda smiled at Ari. "What are our main goals Ari?" She asked walking away from the chair Ari was sitting in.

"Money, Power, Nikita. This plan would've helped us with all of them, but you changed it..." He was cut-off

"After we both realized Alex is harder to crack than we thought." Amanda said and looked back at Ari.

"So..." Ari was waiting for a point.

"So we just take care of Nikita, take her out to make the rest of the goals... easier." Amanda said evilly.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Ari asked.

"A trade." Amanda said simply then turned toward the door that led to the room that held Alex. "Or more like a sacrifice." She said evilly then turned back to Ari who was also smiling.

* * *

Nikita was sitting in a chair waiting for Amanda to call.

**Flashback**

Nikita was holding Miranda in her arms in the front seat of a division SUV, it was only a matter of time before she would have to give her up. Michael was the one who was sent to pick her up because, he had to if their plan was going to work.

"Nikita, the family is over there, we need to hurry." Michael said looking at her. Nikita had a tear in her eye.

"I know..." She said sadly. Michael lifted her head toward him.

"You know this is best for all of us." Michael said.

"Yeah... I..." Nikita started but couldn't find anymore words. Michael sighed.

"We need to go now." Michael said. Nikita nodded took one last look and hopped out of the car. Nikita handed her baby to the woman and tried to smile.

"We'll take care of her" The woman said. Nikita nodded then looked at Michael.

"We got to go." Michael said to Nikita. They both ran to the car and drove away. Nikita didn't take her eyes off her baby til she was out of sight. Tears started to run down her face but she didn't let Michael see even though he could most likely hear.

**End Flashback**

Michael walked into the Ops watching Nikita who was looking at the floor. He coughed and Nikita looked at him.

"Miranda asked me about Alex..." He started

"What did you say." She said in a soft voice almost whispering.

"Exactly what I'm going to tell you." Michael kneeled by her "We'll get her back, I promise..." Michael kissed Nikita forehead.

"How sweet." They heard Amanda say sarcastically. They both looked up at the same time to see Amanda on the screen. Nikita was overwhelmed, she jumped out of her chair and started yelling.

"Where's Alex!" She yelled.

"Alive, that's what you should be worried about." Amanda said then pointed the camera to Alex who was barely awake and had blood on her shirt and all over her arms.

"Nikita?" Alex asked sounding tiered and in pain.

"Shut-up." Amanda said while slapping her. Alex let out a loud grunt.

"Stop!" Nikita yelled.

Amanda walked toward the camera.

"You can make it stop Nikita, but there is going to be a cost." Amanda said evilly.

"What?" Nikita asked seriously.

"I will let Alex return safely to Division with Michael in return for yourself..." There was a moment of silence.

"Nikita...No..." Alex said painfully. Amanda slapped her again.

"Just stop." She paused. "Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll send you the coördinates." She said and then hung up. Nikita took a deep breath then looked at Michael.

"You're not really going to give yourself up to Amanda are you?" Michael asked.

"What choice do I have Michael. I can't leave Alex with her... You can find me I know you can." Nikita said focused as she got the coördinates from the computer. "Get Alex back here and you'll be able to find me and we can get her." Nikita said looking at Michael. He didn't agree but wasn't going to try to argue so he nodded.

"Maybe Birkhoff can track Amanda's vehicle through Shadow Net." Michael suggested.

"Yeah, get him down here." Nikita instructed. Michael did as told.

**Flashback**

Alex was inside Division and Nikita was in the safe house. Alex was just about to tell everyone that she was Alexandra Udinov.

"Just remember, I got your back... Always." Nikita said to Alex through the phone.

"Thank you." Alex replied

**End Flashback**

"Is Mikey telling me this right?" Birkhoff started. "You're gonna give yourself up to that psychopathic bitch?" Birkhoff asked with a little fear

"To save Alex, yes. Can you trace her vehicle through Shadow Net." Nikita asked.

"Yeah..." Birkhoff said think she should know the answer to that question.

"Okay, here are the coördinates." She said then walked toward the car with Michael following. They were walking down a hall till they were stopped by Miranda.

"Please don't..." She said, sounding like she wanted to cry a little. Nikita sighed. Michael wasn't sure how to help.

"I told you not to come into Ops." She hugged her. "I'll be okay. I promise, they're gonna trace Amanda and get me out before she can do anything." She said still hugging her. Michael nodded at everything, and was amazed how good of a mother she was. "Okay?" Miranda nodded breathing heavily. Trying not to cry.

"I love you." Miranda said as they let go of each other. Nikita was a little surprised to hear this as well as Michael.

"I...I love you too." Nikita said "Go help Birkhoff, okay?" Nikita said. Miranda nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Nikita and Michael were on their way to the place to meet Amanda.

"You know," Michael started. "You're a really good mom." He finished. Nikita laughed a little.

"And you are a really good dad." She said back to him.

"No," He paused for a second "I mean it." Nikita smiled sadly and kissed his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel that she was holding. They heard a beep go off from the GPS.

"Were here." Nikita said and looked at Michael sadly. They were both very afraid.


	10. Sacrifice

Michael and Nikita got out of there car the same time Alex and Amanda did. They were standing about 20 feet away from each other. Alex's hands were cuffed behind her back, she could barely stand up straight.

"Alex..." Nikita said painfully under her breath. She then looked up at Amanda who was smiling then pulled a pair of hand cuffs out of her pocket. Amanda through the cuffs at Michael who caught them in the air.

"Cuff her." Amanda said looking at Nikita. Michael sighed and looked at Nikita.

"Just..." Nikita started then stepped in front of Michael and put her hands behind her back. Michael hesitated but did as he was told. After Nikita was cuffed she took one step forward.

"Walk toward me." Amanda instructed.

"Send Alex first." Nikita commanded. Amanda waited a second then pushed Alex forward almost making her fall over. The girls walked toward each other than stopped when they met.

"You don't have to do this.." Alex started softly.

"Yes, I do... I can't just stand by and let..." Nikita was cut-off by Alex.

"And I can't let you sacrifice yourself for me." Alex said louder but still in pain. Nikita sighed.

"'It'll be okay, we got Birkhoff tracing us. You'll get me away from her, okay?" Nikita said whispering. Alex nodded but still didn't agree.

"Come on Nikita I don't have all day." Amanda said annoyed with their conversation in the middle. They both started walking their separate ways. Amanda shoved Nikita in the back of the car, and before she entered herself, she shot the tires to Michael 's car. "In case you were going to follow us." She got in the car and drove off. Michael un-cuffed Alex who was tiered but pissed.

"How could you let her do that?" Alex asked angrily. Michael got two tires out of the trunk expecting Amanda to shoot them out, he looked mad and sad.

"You know Nikita, I couldn't do anything to stop her, she cares about you too much." Michael said trying to fix the tires quickly. "Birkhoff? Birkhoff!" Michael yelled trying to get ahold of him as he finished fixing the car. "We need to get back." He said. Alex nodded and they both quickly were on their way back.

Nikita and Amanda were both silent, but Nikita was looking for at camera she could find. Amanda saw what she was looking for and finally said something.

"You know I figured your friends would try to track you through the street cameras, so I had Ari take our images off them." Amanda said looking forward. Nikita turned away from the window and toward Amanda.

"Ari? Computers?" Nikita asked surprised. Amanda smirked.

"He... We know people." She said still looking forward. Nikita sighed and lied back on her seat, thinking she would be with Amanda for longer for than what her and Michael had expected. She was worried about everyone without her, especially her daughter.

**Flashback**

It was a day after Nikita got back into Division from her "Recovery." Nikita was in Amanda's office, sitting on the couch opposite of Amanda who was smiling back at Nikita.

"Nice to have you back Nikita, it's been almost a year, you look lovely." Amanda said smiling at her.

"Thank you..." Nikita sounded like she was about to cry but had a fake smile on her face. She knew crying would make things worse.

"What happened, Nikita." Amanda asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" Nikita asked confused.

"You look sad, disappointed." Amanda said relaxing in her seat.

"Oh... no it's just been transition, coming back here. I'm really tiered, that's all." Nikita tried to smile. Her smile wasn't that good having Miranda on her mind. Amanda stared at Nikita, she didn't believe her, she knew there was something else.

"Well, if you need to talk you can always come to me." Amanda said sternly. Nikita nodded still trying to hold her smile. "Thank you, Nikita." Amanda said and started to write and her notebook as Nikita left. As soon as the door to Amanda's room shut, she started running with tears in her eyes, until she ran into Michael.

"Wow... hey what's wrong?" Michael asked stopping her.

"Michael..." Nikita said breathing heavily. "I can't do this...I" Michael cut her off.

"Hey, I know it hurts but, you're going to have to learn to deal with it... for now." Michael paused and lifted Nikita's chin. "For her sake and yours." He finished. Nikita still had tears in her eyes and started walking away from Michael.

**End Flashback**

Nikita put her focus back on Amanda. Amanda looked into Nikita's eyes through the review mirror than back at the road and pulled over.

"We're here." She then stepped out her door and opened Nikita's and stuck a needle in her neck. "I can't let you see where we are." Amanda said calmly. Before Nikita could react she was unconscious. Amanda signaled to her guys to take her inside. "You wanted war, you got it."Amanda said to herself though gritted teeth and followed her guys.

Michael and Alex were silent to each other till they got back to Division. Alex started to get out of the car but was stopped by Michael.

"Hey... Alex..." He said as she stopped in her tracks and paid full attention to him. "I know you're mad at me for letting Nikita do that, I'm mad at myself, but we will get her back and Amanda will pay for what she has done to us... All of us. He finished and awaited a response from Alex.

"I'm not mad... Not at you or Nikita or anyone... except for Amanda. I'm just worried. I know there is nothing you could have done to stop Nikita because she cares too much. She would sacrifice herself for any of us. I don't want you to be mad at yourself. I'm sure you tried and I tried but she will refuse to stand by and watch us get hurt and if we want to help her, the best thing we can do is try to find her." Alex told him straight forward. Michael was surprised to hear this from Alex. He started heading for Ops when he heard Alex from behind.

"Michael." She called. He turned around to see she had a gun pointed at him with a silencer. His eyes widened.

"Alex... what are you doing?" He asked. "This isn't you." He said with his hands in the air. Alex smiled evilly.

"You're right." After saying this she shot him in the left side of his stomach. "But don't tell anyone else that." She said walking up to him as he fell unconscious. She put him back in the passenger seat and put the gun and silencer away and headed to Ops, where Birkhoff and Miranda were.

* * *

Alex ran in out of breath. "Birkhoff!" She paused. "It's Michael, Amanda shot him." She fished. Birkhoff and Miranda both immediately followed her to where Michael was.

"Ryan, Michael was shot. Get Medical." Birkhoff said through his comm as he got Michael out of the car with Alex's help. Miranda got the door and the elevator. When the elevator opened, their was Ryan and two doctors from medical in it. "Here take him." Birkhoff said as him and Alex handed him over to the doctors.

"We'll get the next one." Ryan said getting out of the elevator. When the doors closed that's when the questions started. "How did this happen?" Ryan asked.

"After we made the trade Amanda shot the tires and Michael. I had to change the tires then I got here as fast as I could." Alex answered.

"How come you didn't contact me?" Birkhoff asked.

"She jammed the signal." She answered again very straight forward. Miranda looked at Alex weird, something was... different about her. "You okay, Miranda." Alex asked.

"Oh, ya. just worried about Michael." She said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." She said and smiled. Miranda smiled back but as soon as she turned away she looked suspicious again.

"Common, we need to go back up." Ryan said to Miranda. She did as she was told and went up with all of them.

* * *

Amanda had her guy's put Nikita in the room Alex was in. She stopped where Ari was.

"I have to say your plan was genius." Ari said reading a newspaper.

"I told you." Amanda said standing to the right of him. Ari put his news paper down.

"Replacing Alex with a double, that will cause a lot of damage to Division." He started.

"And Nikita." Amanda said staring at the room that now both girls were in.


End file.
